One or more users may wish to access data that was stored using one or more legacy file systems. The data may reside in one or more partitions of a data storage device. The data storage device may comprise one or more data storage drives, such as hard disk drives. The stored data may be accessed and shared by the one or more users. An administrator of the data storage device may wish to suspend or resume access to the shared data for one or more reasons. The administrator may wish to easily and efficiently suspend or resume access to the shared data. Unfortunately, administering or configuring such user access to one or more shares may be an arduous process for the administrator.
The limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches will become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with some aspects of the present invention as set forth in the remainder of the present application with reference to the drawings.